


A Defining Moment In Time

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Contemplative, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Wee!Tim has a moment of realization that seals his destiny.





	A Defining Moment In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Yes or No."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 14th-Apr-2011.

_No way._

_No way in heck._

The blinking of his own eyes surprised Tim and he did a double-take as he watched the news continue on. Not that he was really watching, no, or he was but he wasn’t comprehending. All he could see was Robin doing that fancy quadruple somersault, superimposed over his memory of the Flying Dick Grayson _doing the same move_.

Dick Grayson was Robin.

No way.

Only… totally “way” because Tim had never seen anyone else pull off such a move. It was something unique to Dick.

Robin was Dick Grayson.

Tim had figured out something no one else in Gotham had ever figured out, or if they did they didn’t tell anyone.

He was a genius.

 _Yes_.


End file.
